


【丹狼】A day being you（NC-17）

by DoloresM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 丹德里恩中了魔法，而性格变成了杰洛特。





	【丹狼】A day being you（NC-17）

杰洛特发现丹德里恩出现问题是在昨天中午，他们离诺维格瑞不远了，丹德里恩嚷嚷着累就强拽着杰洛特下马休息，他们在一个废弃的房屋旁边坐下。  
“我在思考我的新诗歌，”吟游诗人说道，无视了猎魔人为了无视他而开始磨刀的行为，“我要从唱你和叶奈法的爱情故事转向你和希里的命运之轮了。”白发的人抬头瞥了他一眼，而丹德里恩猛得站起身，他抱着他的鲁特琴哼唱起来并向树林走去。  
杰洛特站起来抽出了银剑，一般情况下丹德里恩总是会招惹些不好的东西，这个一般的概率大概是百分之九十。  
诗人踩到了一根树枝，一只庞大的鹿首精从他背后冒着黑烟出现，杰洛特冲上去推开丹德里恩的时候对方发出了怪叫但是老老实实地躲在了很远的一棵树后。  
猎魔人不太明白，为什么有时候丹德里恩是个识时务的人，有时候却是个蠢蛋。  
鹿首精很快就被杀死了，而杰洛特滚了自己一身泥土和树叶，丹德里恩跑了过来，他看起来没有很慌张。“受伤了吗？”他问道。  
而杰洛特用一副见了日间幽灵的表情看着他，“你磕到脑子了吗？”他声线平静地问。  
“我没事。”丹德里恩回复道，他伸出手拍落了同伴身上的灰尘，皱着眉扯了扯他的护甲，“你没被抓到？我看到那个东西冲你挥了爪子。”  
杰洛特只想把丹德里恩绑给叶奈法看他收到了什么脑神经伤害或者是巫术，总是这个蠢货哪里不对。  
“我们该走了。”猎魔人指了指天上。“没错。”吟游诗人附和道，“时间不等人。”杰洛特想让萝卜用马蹄子把这个冒牌货踢晕。  
他们最终一路无言地来到了诺维格瑞，谢天谢地叶奈法正在城市中心办事，黑发女巫看到丹德里恩的表情让杰洛特觉得这一趟大概是值了，说真的，一个不浮夸不到处发情不惹是生非的丹德里恩？杰洛特要喝光凯尔莫罕的酒也不敢想象。  
“他出现变化的时候发生了什么？”叶奈法手中的魔法闪烁着银白色，而诗人只是坐在床上安静地等待她结束。  
“他在唱歌，字面意义上踩出了一只鹿首精。”杰洛特耸了耸肩，“我杀掉那只怪物之后他就这样了。”  
“没有别的症状了？”  
“一个冷静自持的丹德里恩？你还需要什么症状。”猎魔人发誓他看到叶奈法微微弯了弯嘴角，她生生把可能的爆笑憋了回去。  
“没有留存黑魔法的痕迹，”最后她叹了口气说道，“不过有一点低级魔法残余，我怀疑是鹿首精身上带来的，或者是有一个巫师想要对付那东西下的咒语。他的性格只是变成了当时距离他最近的人。”  
杰洛特觉得这很不好，这意思大概就是这个屋里有两个自己，这很不好。  
“等到魔法和自然相互抵消就没问题了。运动可以加速新陈代谢，我希望你明白我的意思。”猎魔人发誓这一瞬间他和这个该死的诗人想到的绝对不是同一件事。  
“想 都 别 想。”猎魔人用金色的眼睛瞪着床上的人，在叶奈法微笑着离开之后。  
“因为某种程度上来说你要和有着我的脸的你自己做爱？”丹德里恩面无表情，但是看起来他试图打趣。  
“你要知道你不是变成了我的性格，而是失去了感情。”杰洛特觉得自己在对付一个小型猎魔人。  
“你没丧失感情。”诗人把琴放在床头的桌子上摘下帽子理了理纠缠的头发。“别用这套骗我，你应该看看你盯着希里的眼神，还有曾经盯着叶奈法。”  
“还有在你是你的时候我盯着你。”  
“没错。”  
杰洛特应该用随便什么把自己打晕，而不是看着那个难得冷静的男人走到自己面前扯住他的领口。“我猜某种程度上你喜欢目前的我。”  
自恋。猎魔人松开了盔甲身后的扣子，在丹德里恩凑上来要吻他的时候用手捂住了对方的嘴。“先脱衣服。”  
丹德里恩只脱了上身然后解开了腰带，杰洛特却还在和护甲抗争。“熊学派？认真的？这身衣服还是你自己穿上去的。”诗人插着腰看他。  
操你的。杰洛特终于把长袍脱了下来。他的布甲还没脱下来，而显然诗人快要失去耐性了，被丹德里恩扯着手臂按在床上是一种别样的体验，他一直觉得对方发情像是豚鼠，只会傻乎乎地到处拱。  
这个蠢货扯崩了他里衣的扣，操他的。杰洛特抓住了对方的手结果直直对上丹德里恩的眼睛，棕色的瞳孔和别人没什么不同，他倒是很久没看到这么波澜不惊的眼睛的。这个混蛋绝对有着和全城女人上床的好脸蛋，在他好好修剪头发和胡子，不挤眉弄眼的时候。  
他从没说过诗人挤眉弄眼的时候难看。  
“专注，朋友。”丹德里恩低头咬住了猎魔人的耳朵，感受到捏着自己手腕的力量变大了，他向下舔到了脖颈。  
“这什么？”他皱着眉起身问道，杰洛特眨了眨眼才反应过来他在问什么。  
“陶森特和雷吉斯。我忘了和你说什么了吗？”他意识到丹德里恩的嘴角开始向下弯并且抿住了嘴唇。  
妈的，他太了解自己。对方开始生气了。  
“我们什么都没发生。”  
“听起来就像是出轨的妻子在证明自己的贞操。”  
“听听你的狗屁话丹德里恩！”  
“我道歉。不过他为什么咬你？”  
“血液刺激，他啃了我，不过我喝了黑血，然后我把他关进了笼子。”杰洛特挑着眉看对方，最终丹德里恩妥协了，他低头发力啃了一口仍旧留着咬痕的地方，而猎魔人用不太大的力道敲了他的头。  
“你的脑子绝对有问题。”丹德里恩趁着对方说话的时候扯下来他的衣服和裤子，“我的脑子里是你，记得吗？”  
杰洛特闭上了嘴，他用谴责的眼神看着丹德里恩从他的行囊中轻车熟路地抹除了自制的油，而这个混球的舌头舔到了他的胸口。  
“沉默。咱们干这档子事儿的时候你总是沉默。”丹德里恩不满地抱怨，杰洛特只是给了他一个眼刀。“你保证你一会儿不会大声叫或者是唱歌。”  
“现在？不。”丹德里恩微微笑了下，看着杰洛特因为他的动作皱起了眉。他不算轻松地探进了一根手指，那些油说实话有些恶心但是大大缩短了他们的前戏时间。  
诗人低头用牙齿轻轻磨着男人的乳头，散乱的白发随着对方歪头盖住了他的半张脸。丹德里恩在几下轻微得抽动之后埋进了第二根手指，然后他直接用指肚按在了对方的前列腺上。  
身下的人轻微抽搐了一下，手指绞紧了床单。两只手指一刻不停地按压着敏感点，另一只手握住了男人的阴茎。丹德里恩知道怎么让杰洛特叫出声，不过他今天别样地会使坏。  
他的拇指在对方阴茎敏感的头部画着圈，指甲偶尔地蹭过马眼，杰洛特开始喘息了，第三根手指进去的时候对方的腿抽搐着想要蜷缩起来但是被丹德里恩制止了。  
诗人轻轻拉扯着男人的长发，让那个闭着眼忍耐快感的人面对自己，他咬住了对方的喉结，在把润滑油涂匀在自己阴茎上之后送进了对方的后穴。  
齿间传来了声带的震动，他挺了挺腰把自己送到深处，然后自然的，杰洛特发出了一声呻吟，短暂而色情，几近于叹息。而诗人把手在床单上随意擦拭之后探进了猎魔人的口腔中，他死死按住对方的舌头然后撑开了他的嘴。  
他的腰开始用力，通常情况他们没什么前戏，尤其是在野外的时候，杰洛特会掐着他的胳膊要求他快点完事。所以丹德里恩从来，从来，都只冲着敏感点下手。  
阴茎强硬地扩开肠道擦过了前列腺，呻吟从喉咙溢了出来，杰洛特眨了眨眼想要收回被快感刺激出的泪水。而在丹德里恩凑上来舔走之后他想咬断这人的舌头。  
阴茎一下下碾过敏感点，猎魔人发出窒息一般的吭气声，那些捣乱的手指在他口腔中搅动带出了不少唾液，而诗人施加在他头发上的力道随着下身的顶弄越来越大。  
“呜嗯……”杰洛特的腰不自觉地弯了起来，他在无休无止的操干中射了出来，筋疲力尽。  
“你的不应期短些。”丹德里恩又在他的喉结留下了牙印，“再来一次。”  
操你的。杰洛特翻了一个白眼，在高潮中被按着敏感点操没有让他觉得飘飘欲仙，字面意义上他觉得他快死了，他喘不过气，大腿一直在抽筋，而快感像猫一样上蹿下跳逼得他眼角发红。  
“等……”他勉强出声，但是被那些操蛋的手指打断了。  
“嘘。”这个道貌岸然的混蛋亲了亲他带伤疤的眼睛。  
在第二次高潮到来的时候他一直没能从之前绵延不断的小高潮下来，他觉得他的神经要坏死了，而丹德里恩用一只手堵住了他的阴茎口，迫使他在一个大高潮上停歇。  
“啊啊……”杰洛特在发出声音之后觉得自己在一段时间失去了意识，干高潮榨干了他的体力，手指从他嘴里抽出之后抵在了他痉挛不已的后穴上。  
“你他妈……敢进来我就砍了你的——”他闭上眼昂起了头，把一声尖叫堵在了喉咙里。他觉得肠道要被捅破了，再加上那个操蛋的手指随着阴茎的抽插探到了深处，他的敏感点有些麻木了，在第二根手指进去的时候他经历了第二次干高潮然后晕了过去。

“杰洛特！老朋友！你听我解释！”丹德里恩光着身子站在旅店房门外面抱着他的琴，“我发誓我不知道鹿首精在那里我就是在到处逛！我没听清叶奈法的暗示啊你要知道那时候不是我！好吧，某种程度上是我……但是我真的没有强迫你对不对——不是，我道歉，你先把门开开。”在他再一次砸门之前，门向内打开了。  
杰洛特明显刚刚泡完澡，浴巾围在腰间而头发散落着。“你的意思是，我是个会对自己发情的人。”  
“不是。”丹德里恩咽了口唾沫。“我是有些精虫上脑，但是我愿意补偿，你随便说什么我都能帮你完成！”  
杰洛特认真想了想让这家伙去完成怪物猎杀的任务，他怀疑他不光要去救一个被水鬼追杀的诗人，还会被对方强迫听在他耳边唱歌。  
“你脱光在诺维格瑞教主广场跑四圈。”他砰得一声关上了门，确信没有砸在那张“没人不爱”的脸上。  
“朋友！老友！杰洛特！可是那样我的一世英名怎么办！你知道我会为了你做任何事但是这个你能不能再考虑一下！”杰洛特用毛巾擦干了头发，听着门外的蠢货孜孜不倦地喊自己的名字。  
过了一会儿外面安静下来，猎魔人还没有穿完衣服他突然意识到一个严重的事情。  
这蠢蛋不会真的去教主广场了吧。

 

END

和朋友聊天说道两个人性格互换，然而我一点都无法想象一个傻乎乎笑的杰洛特（喂）  
所以最后决定要一个看似性冷淡的丹和一个一脸懵逼狼。  
我其实，是想写，PWP的。可是一写他俩我就容易傻白甜日常x


End file.
